


The Prince's Chambers

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy AU, Kikaga week, M/M, Medieval AU, Political Marriage, Prince Kagami, day 7 AU, kagakise week, kings guard Kise, kise doesn't give a fuck as long as he can still be with Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Kagami has fallen in love with Kise, who is in his Kings Guard. But the prince is nineteen and will need to marry soon.





	The Prince's Chambers

He opened his eyes, still in Kagami’s embrace. Kise rested his head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall. He loved nights where he could slip into the prince’s room unnoticed. The opportunity didn’t come that often, and when it did, they both were sure to make use of it.

When Kagami opened his eyes, Kise kissed him on the forehead and sat up. It was almost time for shift change. Kise grabbed his clothes and Kagami did the same.

Leaving the room, he was met by Aomine, who was relieving him from guard.

“Hey, are you his kings guard or his mistress?” Aomine frowned.

Kise grinned. “Both.” If there was an intruder in the prince’s chambers, he’d just roll over, grab his sword and kill the guy. Kise was one of the best nights in the Kingdom. Some nobody wouldn’t be a problem for him… even without his armor.

Aomine scoffed. He knew what was going on between them. With Momoi as his friend, there was no way he wouldn’t. She had a huge network of spies and knew everything that was going on around the palace, and she had enough information that she could get several people executed had she ever decided to speak up.

Aomine yawned. Kise knew he spent the night at the brothel. If you ever had to find Aomine, that was the place to check. One of the main reasons he joined the kings guard was so that he wouldn’t have to marry and be tied down to only one woman.

Kise often wondered if he was jealous of their relationship. Kagami and Aomine used to spar everyday with practice swords. But ever since Kagami and Kise had become a thing, they hadn’t spent as much time together.

And Aomine didn’t have anyone else. Kuroko, while Aomine’s good friend, was just not someone Aomine could practice with. Kuroko wasn’t a swordsman, but more of a stealthy assassin and was often referred to as “the prince’s shadow.” He could walk out in plain sight in a group of people, and no one would notice him. Kise was convinced that there would never be an attempt to assassinate Kagami because they knew they would be killed by Kuroko before they ever got to him. Add in Momoi who knew what everyone was planning and thinking, and would tell Kuroko anything she heard, that alone made the castle unsafe for anyone attempting to harm the royal family.

Kise was grateful for them. It made his Kagamicchi safe.

* * *

 

Later, Kise was back on duty, accompanying Kagami to a meeting with his father, the hand of the king, and some other advisors. While they talked, he stood with the other guards not paying any attention. The meetings were always boring and it was a pain to have to sit through them.

Instead, he focused on Kagami. The prince was sleepy, and he should be from last night. Kise tried not to smile thinking about it. Another sentry may notice.

But he’d have to see who was on guard that night… if it were Aomine, Murasakibara, or Kuroko, he could easily get inside his room.

When the meeting ended, Kagami gestured for him to follow. He led Kise back to his room. For a moment Kise got excited, but then Kagami pointed to the small table in his room where he wanted them to sit.

“Did you hear any of that?” Kagami said, his voice slightly above a whisper.

“Taigacchi, I never listen to anything in those meetings.” He said.

Kagami sighed. “They were talking about marriage… for me.”

Kise raised an eyebrow. He knew this day would come. Although it had happened much later than he though. Kagami was nineteen. Most royalty was married much younger.

 “To who?”

“Several girls were brought up. The Midorima’s have a daughter, so do the Murasakibara’s.”

Kise laughed imagining him with a Murasakibara. She’d be taller than him.

“My father is letting me have some say in this… and I think it’s because the Akashi’s don’t have a daughter. If they did, I’d probably already be married to her.” He said putting his had over his forehead.

Kise didn’t doubt it. Masaomi was hand of the king. He’d be sure that his children married into the royal family. If he had a daughter, a marriage to Kagami would probably have been arranged the day she was born.

“And…” Kagami continued breaking eye contact. “They also suggested your sister…”

Kise smiled. “I was hoping you would say that.”

“Huh?” Kagami tilted his head.

“You should marry my sister.”

Kagami frowned. “How can you say that? You know I could never love her.”

Kise laughed. “Taigacchi… these marriages are political. They’re just to make alliances and heirs.” He paused. “My sister wants to be queen, she could care less whether or not you loved her. In fact, she has said that you are boring.”

Ever since he could remember, his sister would talk nonstop about marrying the prince. Even after she said that she wasn’t attracted to Kagami, she said that she’d still marry him, as long as she got to be queen.

She was surprisingly good at politics and would make a good match for him.

Kagami stuck out his lower lip. “I’m boring?”

“Not to me.” Kise patted him on the shoulder. “But like I said, these marriages are political. You’ll only have to see her at special events and… when you go to make that heir. And don’t worry, you won’t have to share the bed with her every night, she’ll probably request her own room anyway.”

Kagami shuddered. “I don’t think I can do… that.” He looked as though he were about to be sick.

“Just close your eyes and imagine it’s me.” Kise grinned. “She may even let me be there in bed with you two. As long as she gets pregnant.”

Despite wanting power, she was very kind to everyone. And she was fully supportive of her brother’s relationship and wouldn’t mind Kagami having him as his mistress. She’d probably prefer it to other women so that he couldn’t make any bastards.

Kagami sighed. “Okay… I’ll talk to my father… but are you really okay with this?”

“Taigacchi… it’s either her or another woman... and trust me, you won’t regret marrying her. She’ll listen in on all those boring meetings for you and…” He paused. “My parents my finally forgive me for joining the kings guard.”

He was their only son and was supposed to marry and inherit their lands. But had he done that, he’d have to leave the capitol and be way from his Kagami. So he took the vows just to stay close to him.

Kagami looked down at the floor. Kise needed to cheer him up.

“You know, Murasakibara is on guard right now.”

The giant in the king’s guard was aloof to almost everything and could careless what was going on in the bedroom. Just as long as he got his sweets at the end of the day.

Kagami smiled and stood up.  He took Kise’s hand and led him over to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, for anyone that noticed, their relationship is heavily influenced by Renly and Loras's relationship from Game of Thrones. (You don't need to have seen Game of Thrones to understand this) I just loved those two so much.
> 
> I guess, just imagine that Kise's sister is pretty much Margaery Tyrell. She kind, would be a good ruler, wants to be queen more than anything, and doesn't give a fuck if her husband is sleeping with her brother. I always liked the dynamic between Renly, Loras, and Margaery in the TV show. Where she was just like yeah... I need to get pregnant, if you need my brother in bed with us to help, that's totally cool.
> 
> And seriously... if Kise were in the Game of Thrones world, he'd be Tyrell. He reminds me a little of book Loras. Kagami, I could see him being a Baratheon. But I also like him as a Stark (taking Jon Snow's role, like I'd love the end of the Tower of Joy scene flash to his face.) or a Targaryen. Kagami with dragons... that would be awesome. 
> 
> Momoi is a Varys like character. Kuroko, someone who no one ever thought would be a knight, but then Akashi found his hidden potential and he becomes one of the deadliest people in the kingdom.
> 
> Speaking of Akashi... total Lannister. 
> 
> Midorima, a knight that eventually becomes a Maester. (Going by his alternate job of a doctor.) And Murasakibara... he could get the nickname "the mountain that rides" but the mountain is such an awful person in the GOT. I guess... a nicer mountain that rides? lol


End file.
